


Helpless

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [71]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Movie: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998), prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Post FTFfrom this prompt: Would you consider writing a post ftf thing where mulder has nightmares about the ship where he finds scully?





	Helpless

I’m too late.

As I helplessly pump at her chest I begin to feel the sobs. My chest and my throat feel like they are being ripped open with the force of them.

She’s gone. Scully is dead and there is no point in living.

There are surly enemies on the way but I don’t care. I curl around her cold dead body. She’s naked and I would laugh at the sick irony of finally seeing Scully naked but only in death.

She’s still beautiful. Covered in slime and God knows what she is still the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.

I wrap my coat around her even though I know it won’t make a difference to her now.

I curl my body around her.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

The ship begins to shake and I hope I die, I wish I could just finish the job myself but I can’t bring myself to unwrap my arms from her body.

Small warm hands find my face and I gasp.

“Scully, I’m so sorry.”

“Mulder you have nothing to be sorry for, wake up. Everything is okay. I’m okay.”

“Scully!” I yell.

“I’m right here.”

Finally, I open my eyes.

And she’s there, alive.

Suddenly I know where we are.

Fucking Oklahoma checking out farms that bought manure.

Scully is in her customary silk pajamas, tonight a deep blue that sets off her eyes even in the dark.

I cup her cheek.

“You’re alright.” I mumble barely awake.

“So beautiful.” As soon as the words leave my mouth I remember this is not a dream. This is the real Scully.

One eyebrow raised she smiles and pets my hair.

“Scully.” I murmur again and pull her face down to mine.

“Mulder?” She breathes against my lips, so close.

And our lips meet.

Finally.

She’s so amazing. Her lips so soft and perfect. Scully’s hair falls around our faces like a soft red curtain.

“I love you.” I murmur against her lips.

She shakes her head.

“I do.”

“Mulder go back to sleep.” She says wearily.

I stroke her cheek, “Stay with me.”

She looks away, “Mulder…”

“Please, I just need… I need to hold you right now.”

Scully sighs and meets my eyes.

I rest my forehead against hers, “I need you.”

“We’ll talk in the morning.” She responds softly as she gets into the bed.

I curl around her, spooning her. I breathe against her neck and she shivers.

“Promise?” I ask and kiss her neck.

She nods, “Go back to sleep Mulder.”

Her hand over mine belays her words.

Our fingers interlock and I go into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
